dAddy
by nanadalem
Summary: Jeno x Jaemin. M. Sugar daddy. #Nomin #back2nomin


**dAddy.**

cast: Jaemin, Jeno, Haechan, Renjun

genre: fluff, romance, mature, AU, OOC.

warn: mengandung typo (s), dan efek tidak jelas lainnya.

Jaemin risih ketika tubuh nya dirasa terombang ambing oleh sentuhan para manusia kurang belaian di _da_ _nce floor_ club malam ini.

Dengan bodohnya jaemin mau saja ikut haechan, teman jaemin yang notabenenya adalah seorang germo berkedok mahasiswa di kampusnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Haechan bertanya pada jaemin yang sedang menabrak nabrakan tubuhnya pada punggung haechan sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh karena tersenggol oleh orang orang yang sedang asik menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari, yang membuat jaemin risih sedari tadi karena tersenggol.

"Haechan-ah, aku mau pulang saja" jaemin membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, "kita sudah terlanjur sampai disini, nana-ya" ujar haechan sembari mengajak temannya itu agar duduk disalah satu spot kosong di depan meja bar.

"Wassup,bro. Kemana saja kau dua hari ini? Para pelanggan sedang mencarimu sedari kemarin lusa, omong omong." Renjun, sang bartender manis itu langsung memberika info pada sang buronan ketika ia melihat haechan datang tidak seorang diri.

"Pelanggan baru atau..." renjun melirik jaemin yang sedang duduk dengan gusar "kenalkan temanku, jaemin." Ujar haechan sembari mengambil gelas yang telah di isi _brandy_ oleh renjun tadi.

"Ah! Hai, jaemin. Renjun, bartender paling tampan di pub ini." Seakan konek, renjun langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk menyalami jaemin. "Na jaemin." Jaemin lalu menjabat tangan renjun dengan cara memegangnya dengan kedua tangan lentik miliknya, terlalu sopan.

"Belakangan ini aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku. Dan ya, aku tau jika mereka sedang mencariku." Jaemin bergedik ketika renjun meletakkan segelas minuman seperti yang haechan minum tadi dihadapannya.

Jaemin tak tahu jenis minuman itu omong omong, dan ia tak berniat meneguknya walau hanya setetes, lambungnya saja menolak jika ia meminum soda, apalagi jika ia meminum air yang baunya saja tidak sedap seperti itu, bisa bisa ia langsung di bawa ke UGD.

"Jadi, renjun. Apa kau lihat _anak anak_ ku berkeliaran disini? Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat satupun." Haechan menegak minumannya yang kedua.

"Tadi sih ada koeun, tapi dia sudah pergi sebelum kau datang." Jaemin yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan keduanya hanya terheran heran tak mengerti. Anak anak? Maksud haechan dia sudah mempunyai anak, begitu? Dan apa apaan itu, berkeliaran disini? Apa temannya sudah gila? Anak kecil berkeliaran di tempat tak lazim seperti ini? Sinting.

Ketika haechan dan renjun sedang asik mengobrol, tak di sangka ada seseorang menghampiri mereka, "oh, itu dia! Yang mencarimu kemarin." Renjun menunjuk pria tampan dengan setelan jas lengkap yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Hi, Jeno. Sudah menemukan _baby_ mu, huh?" Ujar renjun ketika pria itu sudah berdiri di samping bangku jaemin.

Jaemin yang tidak tahu siapa lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi itu hanya melongo melihat jenis merk pakaian apa yang menempel di tubuh tegap nya.

Jaemin memang tak berpengalaman di dunia yang di geluti haechan, dirinya juga tidak bodoh. Bahkan, bisa dibilang otaknya jenius. Tapi, kejeniusannya itulah yang membuatnya tidak mengenal dunia luar, dirinya hanya berpikir tentang belajar, belajar dan belajar. Hanya itu cara agar dirinya bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan melanjutkan pendidikannya sampai pada perguruan tinggi seperti sekarang ini.

Jaemin yang notabenenya dari keluarga kurang mampu itu amat tergila gila menjadi seorang designer pakaian, bahkan ia sempat mengirimkan beberapa karya nya ke sekolah fashion yang ada di paris beberapa waktu lalu, tapi ditolak.

Dan jaemin dengan mata jelinya ditambah kacamata kebesarannya itu tahu betul, pakaian apa yang di pakai pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. _Canali_. Merk jas yang tak asing di telinga para penggemar pakaian pria.

 _Oh my god_. Bahkan jaemin tidak tahu harus menabung berapa tahun untuk membeli jas sebagus dan semahal itu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau berniat menjadi _sugar baby_ ku?" goda jeno "Maaf maaf saja, tapi aku lebih rela menunggu pria kecilku pulang dari china." Ucap renjun menolak tawaran jeno yang tidak sepenuhnya serius.

Kulit jaemin meremang ketika suara berat pria-yang jaemin ketahui bernama jeno itu masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Begitu sexy menurut jaemin. Eh, ada apa dengan dirinya? Sexy? Tidak tidak.

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya. "Kau kenapa na? Pusing?" Haechan yang menyadari tingkah jaemin, segera menanyakan keadaan lelaki yang baru memasuki umur 21 tahun itu.

"Ah,tidak. Aku tidak apa apa" jaemin membenarkan letak kacamatanya lagi, tak menyadari jika dirinya kini sedang menjadi perhatian pria bernama jeno itu.

"Kau yakin?" Haechan memastikan, "eum, kau selesaikan saja dulu urusanmu, baru nanti kita pulang." Jaemin meyakinkan.

Diam diam jeno memperhatikan jaemin dengan lekat, Jaemin itu manis jika tak ada kacamata kebesarannya, apalagi dengan mata yang berbinar ditambah bulu mata lentiknya, kulitnya putih tak ada noda layaknya kulit bayi. Demi Tuhan, jeno menegang.

"Haechan-ah, aku akan berikan kau salah satu unit apartemenku jika kau memberikan anak manis ini padaku." Kata jeno lantang sembari menatap jaemin dengan tajam.

"Apa?! Kau gila? Tidak tidak, dia temanku, dan tidak dijual." Jaemin hampir terjungkal dari duduknya ketika mendengar pernyataan pria tak dikenalnya itu berbicara mengenai dirinya.

"Separuh sahamku untukmu" Hei, jeno itu kenapa? Tiba tiba tertarik dengan jaemin, begitu? Atau jangan jangan dia berubah menjadi psikopat? Oh _god_. Bahkan pria yang sudah melebihi kata matang itu tidak tanggung tanggung memberi penawaran pada haechan, apartement? Saham? Katakan saja dia tak waras.

"Wah, wah, wah, tuan muda Lee Jeno sedang mengalami _'baby' at first sight_ ternyata." Bahkan renjun yang sedang mengelapi gelas gelas kecil dibuat terkesima mendengar kata 'saham' dari bibir tipis pria itu.

"Begini ya, Tuan Lee terhormat yang amat sangat kaya raya. Kau jangan main main dengan saham. Kau kira aku tergiur apa?" Haechan bohong jika dirinya tak tergiur dari tawaran awal jeno tadi.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apa maksud ucapanmu tadi tuan? Yang kau maksud anak manis itu siapa?" Jaemin sudah meremas remas ujung sweater kebesarannya ketika bertanya seperti tadi pada jeno.

"Tentu saja kau."

" _Huh_?" Jaemin dibuat semakin melongo oleh jawaban jeno, pikirannya ambigu seketika.

"Kita perlu bicara." Jaemin menarik tangan haechan menjauh dari jeno dan renjun.

Mereka berhenti di depan lorong toilet yang sepi "Haechan-ah, jelaskan apa maksud pria tadi." Jaemin bukannya benar benar tidak menangkap maksud jeno tadi, hanya saja dirinya butuh kejelasan lebih dari temannya itu.

"Begini nana ya, kupikir ada bagus nya juga jika kau menjadi _sugar baby_ nya jeno hyung, kau bisa-"

"Apa?! _Sugar baby_? Apa maksud mu dengan _sugar sugar_ an itu? Sekarang jelaskan padaku secara rinci apa itu _sugar daddy, sugar baby,_ dan maksud si jeno tadi!" Jaemin menatap haechan dengan mata menyalang.

"Ok, ok. Kau dengarkan dengan baik." Haechan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Memulai penjelasan yang akan memakan waktu banyak baginya.

"Renjun, kau kenal dengan teman haechan tadi?" Jeno mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang di tempati jaemin tadi.

Jeno membuka _canali_ nya, memperlihatkan otot otot lengan dan dada bidang pria 38 tahun tersebut yang tercetak jelas karna kemeja putihnya.

Renjun menggeleng, "Haechan baru pertama kali membawanya, dan aku baru berkenalan tadi. Dan hei, kau benar benar mengalami daddy blues ya? Hahaha." Renjun tertawa di sela sela meracik minumannya.

"Hmm.. kurasa begitu, dia sangat manis kau tau. Apalagi jika tak ada kacamata nya itu, baru kali ini aku dibuat gila hanya karena bocah ingusan seperti dirinya. Ahaha" jeno menertawakan kebodohannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari istri saja ketimbang _sugar baby_? Umurmu sudah mau kepala empat, kuingatkan." Jeno hanya memutar mutarkan gelas kecilnya ketika mendengar saran renjun. Istri? Cih, bahkan ia tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

"Tidak, renjun. Aku hanya ingin mencari orang yang pantas untuk menghabiskan hartaku, dan mungkin dengan menjadi _sugar daddy_ anak itu uangku tidak terbuang sia sia. Dan kau juga tahu betul aku tidak suka menjalin hubungan yang lebih spesifik seperti yang kau bicarakan tadi. " Jeno menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

"Uang katamu? Yang kau tawarkan tadi adalah apartement dan saham jeno. Cih, bahkan jika semua orang yang ada di sini memoroti mu, kau tidak akan miskin dengan mudah." Renjun sudah tak bisa berkata kata lagi dengan pelanggan nya yang satu itu.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, renjun" jeno terkekeh, "kau yang berlebihan!" Renjun mendelik pada jeno, pria itu mau menyombong atau merendah sebenarnya? Dasar lelaki kaya raya!

"Terserah, jeno. Dan semoga saja sperma mu itu masih berfungsi dengan baik." Ujar renjun sarkas, jeno hanya tertawa garing karena ucapan pria yang umurnya tidak jauh darinya itu.

"Maaf jika kami lama." Sudah hampir 15 menit haechan baru menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di depan meja bar bersama jaemin. Bedanya, anak itu sudah banjir keringat pada pelipisnya, entah mengapa jaemin menjadi panas sendiri setelah mendengar penjelasan haechan tadi.

Intinya, jika jaemin mau menjadi _sugar baby_ pria itu, ia akan mendapatkan apa saja yang di inginkannya, Dengan cara menyenangkan hati pria itu.

Jaemin sempat protes, bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengambil keuntungan secara sepihak? Dan haechan bilang memang begitu cara kerja _sugar daddy_.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya jeno, "kau tanyakan saja padanya," jaemin hanya menunduk ketika dirasa jeno yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah.

Jaemin tahu jika dirinya bukan orang yang berkecukupan secara materi, tapi apakah ia akan menjual dirinya sendiri pada jeno untuk mendapatkan keuntungan? Dirinya merasa ingin menolak, tapi separuh hatinya menginginkan pria itu.

"Bagaimana, jaemin?" Suara berat pria itu masuk kedalam pendengaran jaemin lagi. Ia makin menunduk dalam, menyababkan kacamata nya hampir jatuh jika tidak segera ia tahan dengan jarinya.

Akhirnya, setelah sibuk dengan pikiran pikiran tidak bergunanya, jaemin mengangguk pelan. Jaemin tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, dirinya hanya ingin merasakan apa itu _sugar daddy_. Karena ya, entah mengapa jaemin bisa menerima nya begitu saja.

" _Good boy._ " Tangan jeno terulur mengacak surai coklat jaemin. Bahkan helaian rambutnya begitu lembut menyapa permukaan telapak tangan jeno.

"Oiya, untuk apartement dan saham mu aku menolaknya. Kau berikan saja pada _baby_ baru mu itu, aku masih betah tinggal di apartement mark hyung."

Ucap haechan.

"Terserah. Yang penting aku bisa membawa bayi manisku sekarang." Jeno berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengajak jaemin pergi dari hingar bingar tempat itu.

"Bisa kau pelankan langkah kakimu, tuan?" Lagi lagi jaemin dibuat terombang ambing ketika melewati lautan manusia di lantai dansa itu.

Dengan sigap jeno menarik tubuh kecil jaemin kedalam rangkulannya, memegangi bahu sempitnya agar tidak jatuh karena tersenggol.

Dusta jika jaemin tak jatuh dalam pesona jeno yang begitu dirasanya sangat maskulin. Hatinya berdentum layak nya musik yang sedang diputar di club malam ini.

Jeno membawa jaemin ke basement, dan jaemin hanya mengikutinya tanpa berkomentar. Pria itu membuka pintu _mercedes benz_ nya mempersilahkan jaemin masuk. Lalu berjalan mengitari mobilnya menuju kursi kemudi.

Terbesit rasa takut di diri jaemin, ia mengingat perkataan haechan yang menyuruhnya harus patuh dengan apa yang di mau daddy nya itu jika ia menerimanya tadi.

"Omong omong, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Jeno. Kau pasti Jaemin, kan?" Jeno menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tapi tak berniat menjalankannya.

"Y-ya, Na Jaemin. Nama ku Na Jaemin." Ujar jaemin gugup, keringat dingin yang sedari muncul di pelipisnya kini bertambah menjadi dingin kala kulitnya merasakan lubang AC yang ada dihadapannya menyala.

"Tidak usah tegang begitu, jaemin. Rilex saja, haha" Jeno lagi lagi mengacak rambut mangkuk _baby_ nya, dan jaemin terkesima tatkala melihat senyum pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tapi kau tau kan apa tugasmu?" Jeno memajukan tubuhnya, meneliti setiap inci wajah manis jaemin.

"Menyenangkan _daddy_." Ucap jaemin sedikit malu.

" _Good. And then_?"

"Mematuhi semua perintah _daddy_."

"Anak pintar. Sekarang kemari," jeno menarik jaemin ke pangkuan pria itu, dan jaemin hanya menurut saja.

"Buatlah _daddy_ senang _baby_." Jeno memegangi pinggang jaemin, lalu tangannya mulai turun meremat bokong sintal jaemin yang terbalut celana pendek selutut.

"Tap-tapi," sungguh, semua kejadian ini jaemin baru merasakannya pertama kali. Diajak ke club malam oleh temannya, di sodorkan minuman oleh bartender yang menurutnya imut, dan berakhir di pangkuan pria yang baru saja di kenalnya.

Jeno menyeringai, lalu memajukan wajahnya untuk memagut bibir ranum bocah yang ada di pangkuannya. Jaemin hanya memejamkan matanya, tak berniat membalas lumatan jeno, tangannya yang tenggelam oleh sweater kebesarannya pun terkepal di depan dadanya.

"Jangan menjadi pasif, _baby_ " ujar jeno di sela sela ciumannya, lidahnya memaksa memasuki mulut jaemin yang tertutup rapat.

Ia menginvansi seluruh permukaan mulut hangat jaemin, dan jaemin kini mencoba membalasnya dengan melumat bibir atas pria itu.

Jeno menyeringai dalam ciumannya, tangannya masih meremati bokong jaemin, lalu menuju ke balik sweater jaemin, memilin puting anak itu yang sudah mengeras. Jaemin merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas ketika jeno bermain dengan putingnya.

"Hhnn.." suara jaemin tertahan ketika jeno kini menarik narik putingnya "ahnn.. sakith" jaemin melepaskan ciumannya, tangannya berpegangan pada pundak jeno.

Kini jeno beralih pada leher jenjang jaemin, memberikan tanda kemerah merahan disana, lalu menghisap adam apple jaemin yang bergerak naik turun.

"Arghh.." jaemin menggeram ketika jeno menghisap jakun nya, pria itu kini menaikkan sweaternya tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

Jeno menjilati puting kanan jaemin, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memilin puting yang lainnya.

"Tuannhh.. eungghh.. sudahh" jaemin mendesah dengan mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi tinggi.

Ini baru pertama kalinya jaemin mendapatkan kenikmatan semacam ini dalam hidupnya.

Jaemin merasakan seperti ada yang mengganjal di sela sela selangkangannya dan juga bokongnya. Oh, apa kah ia sedang ereksi? Dan begitupun jeno?

" _You are not my slave, baby. Just call me daddy_." Jeno menghentikan permainannya pada puting jaemin.

" _Now, your turn. Baby_." Jaemin bingung harus melakukan apa. Alhasil, ia mengikuti jeno untuk menghisapi kulit leher pria itu walaupun permainannya bisa dibilang belum pro seperti jeno tadi, ia berusaha agar jeno bisa menikmatinya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan." Jeno mendorong pelan pundak jaemin agar bisa menciumnya, jeno gemas dengan jaemin yang dirasa seperti rakun kecil yang lucu.

Jeno menurunkan resleting celana jaemin yang sudah mengembung, menandakan jika bocah itu sudah ereksi sedari tadi sepertinya.

"Mmphh." Tubuh jaemin sedikit mengejan ketika di merasakan tangan jeno kini sudah menyentuh batang penisnya, meremasnya pelan yang menyebabkan sedikit mengeluarkan precum dari penisnya.

"Mendesahlah, _baby_." Jeno beralih mengecupi pundak mulus jaemin, dengan masih memainkan penis anak itu. "Shhh.. daddhh-yyhhh" jaemin merasakan seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam penisnya.

"Akhhh.. daddyhhh! _Nana want to cum_ " Jeno mempercepat kocokannya pada penis yang ada di tangannya, lalu lidahnya kembali menghisapi puting jaemin, kali ini yang sebelah kiri.

"AKHHH!" Cairan semen itu akhirnya keluar dari dalam penis jaemin, mengotori tangan dan pakaian keduanya. Tubuh jaemin ambruk di dada besar jeno, kepalanya terkulai lemas di perpotongan leher pria itu.

"Untuk permulaan, permainannya sampai disini saja ya, _baby_. Dimana rumahmu? Daddy akan mengantarmu." Jaemin tidak menjawab, ia masih mengatur napas nya yang masih tersengal sengal.

"Aku menginap dirumah haechan, _daddy_." Jaemin merasakan matanya memberat, tubuhnya sudah tak berdaya sehabis pelepasannya tadi, padahal ia hanya diberi handjob oleh jeno. Tapi efeknya seperti ia habis berlari mengitari lapangan.

"Apa? Jadi kau menginap dirumah haechan dengan kekasihnya juga?" Jeno merasakan jaemin mengangguk di lehernya, ia dengan hati hati melepaskan kacamata besar jaemin yang sedikit mengganjal di pundaknya.

Jaemin ingin menggapai mimpinya ketika dirasakan kini jeno mengelusi rambut bagian belakangnya, dan juga pria itu kini memeluk tubuhnya agar semakin nyaman dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Jeno menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, ia menyetir sembari membiarkan jaemin masih dalam pangkuan. Karena jeno tahu jika jaemin sudah terlelap dan tidak ingin mengusik bayi manisnya itu.

Tbc.

ff abal ini dibuat oleh nana, di dedikasikan untuk nana, terinspirasi oleh nana, dan di favoritkan oleh nana, iya, nanadalem maksudnya muehehe.

Mau nya si sekali jedor, tapi kayanya akan berlanjut ke jedoran kedua hihi. Saya lagi haus akan sugar daddy, makannya jadi ga jelas kaya gini.

Sekian dari saya, terima daddy.

review juseyonggg

See u mwahh


End file.
